mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining in mcMMO provides one passive ability, two active abilities and eleven different blocks to provide experience. This skill works by using a pickaxe of any type on blocks that provide experience. 'Passive Abilities' 'Double Drops' As your skill in mining increases, so does your chance to get double the usual drops from mining. The chance to get double drops increases by 0.1% every level for a double drop chance of 100% at 1000 mining. Double drop chance has no effect after 100% as of now. 'Active Abilities' 'Super Breaker' Super Breaker causes you to instantly mine blocks (when there isn't any lag that is) for a period of time depending on your mining level. The length increases by 1 second every 50 levels with a base length of 2 seconds, meaning the length at 1000 mining is 22 seconds. Like all abilities, cooldown time is unaffected. To activate this ability, one has to simply right click with a pickaxe in hand and begin mining. This ability also allows you to gain triple drops and effectively doubles the amount of extra drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. It is not always a good idea to be using a pickaxe with low durability with this ability as you may break it which is not good for repair. Blast Mining Activated by using penis in vagina. It produces a child in the uterus. Currently there is a bug in the higher levels to where it only breaks 4-6 blocks (levels 750-1000) making it all but useless. Before 750 mining, decent increase in blast radius. Keep in mind, it blows instantly, and does not work with multiple TNT blocks at once. Tnt blown up with this ability does damage to you, but only a small amount. Experience Table As usual, these are the DEFAULT values, which can be altered in the configuration file. Training Methods 'Coal, Iron, & Redstone' The fastest way to train this skill is through mining coal, redstone and iron. These occur frequently on the map, are quite fast to mine, and give a decent amount of Experience Points. It is best to mine with a Diamond Pick as it has the most durability and is able to mine any block that can reward experience. It is also recommended to level up the Repair Skill along with Mining as it can greatly reduce the amount of materials used on tools. Another great way to level this skill quickly, is through the use of enchanting. It is rather difficult to get a pickaxe with silk touch, but once you do, you can use it to get ahold of the more valuable ore blocks, like lapis and diamond. Find them, mine them, place them, and mine them again with your enchanted pick. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. 'Netherrack Grinding' Another method is to mine Netherrack with a high-end pickaxe. Although it does not give much experience, there are vast amounts of it in the Nether and it mines incredibly quickly with a decent pickaxe. Also you can train repair by bringing five or so stone pickaces and mine netherrack until each pick is almost destroyed, then go back and repair each one and continue. Of course, you could always bring an iron block and a supply of cobblestone with you. Category:Skills Category:PvE